how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Staffel 9
Am 10.07.13 begannen die Dreharbeiten und endeten am 28. Februar 2014. Neben den 5 bestehenden Hauptdarstellern Josh Radnor, Jason Segel, Cobie Smulders, Neil Patrick Harris & Alyson Hannigan wurde in der 9. Staffel auch Cristin Milioti als die Mutter zum Hauptcast befördert. Wayne Brady, Sherri Shepherd, Ellie Kemper, Roger Bart, John Lithgow, Ellen D. Williams, Anna Camp, Marshall Manesh, William Zabka, James van der Beek Bryan Cranston Die 9. Staffel dreht sich komplett um das Hochzeitswochenende von Robin & Barney. Wie aus Staffel 8 bekannt wurde, ist der Hochzeitstermin am 25.05.2013. Allerdings war dies ein Samstag, die Hochzeit selbst findet an einem Sonntag statt. Bereits bekannte Informationen: *Ted wird die Mutter am Bahnhof in Farhampton treffen. *Man wird die Mutter ausführlich kennenlernen. *Robin, Lily, Barney & Marshall werden die Mutter vor Ted treffen. **Lily trifft in der Folge Inzest die Mutter als Zweite, **Barney trifft sie in der Folge Platonisch, was bereits im Herbst 2012 geschah. **Marshall trifft die Mutter in der Folge Bassist gesucht als dritte Person. **Robin trifft sie in der Folge Das Gelöbnis. *Es gibt eine Episode mit dem Titel Wie eure Mutter mich traf, welche aus der Sicht der Mutter erzählt wird. **Dabei werden auch die Erlebnisse erzählt, bei denen sich Ted und die Mutter fast getroffen hätten. *Barney und Ted werden in der Episode Der gebrochene Bro-Code ein langes Gespräch über Teds Gefühle für Robin haben. *Man wird Robins echte Mutter Genevieve Scherbatsky kennenlernen. *Robin wird mit ihrer Stiefmutter singen. *James wird sich scheiden lassen. *Lily wird anfangen zu trinken. (Zumindest lässt sie es so aussehen um zu verschleiern, dass sie erneut schwanger ist.) *William Zabka wird in mindestens 8 Folgen lang sich selbst spielen. In Staffel 8 war er bereits in der Folge Bro Mitzva als Karate Kid zu sehen. Im Laufe der Folgen wird er sich mit Barney anfreunden. *Hammond Druthers wird wieder vorkommen und Ted einen Job in Chicago anbieten. *2 Jahre nach Barneys und Robins Test Hochzeit macht Ted der Mutter einen Heiratsantrag auf dem Leuchtturm (Der Leuchtturm). *In der Folge Ein klarer Fall wird bekannt, dass Lily erneut schwanger ist. Diesmal mit einem Mädchen, welches Daisy heißt, benannt nach der Topfpflanze, in der der Schwangerschaftstest gefunden wurde. Bilder HIMYM Staffel 9 Promo 3.jpg HIMYM Staffel 9 Promo 2.jpg HIMYM Staffel 9 Promo 1.jpg HIMYM Staffel 9 Ted.jpg HIMYM Staffel 9 Barney.jpg HIMYM Staffel 9 Lily.jpg HIMYM Staffel 9 Robin.jpg HIMYM Staffel 9 Marshall.jpg |Bild=Thelocket.jpg |Drehbuch=Carter Bays |Drehbuch2=Craig Thomas |Regie=Pamela Fryman |Erstausstrahlung=23. Sept. 2013 |zsfg= }} |Bild=Comingback.jpg |Drehbuch=Carter Bays |Drehbuch2=Craig Thomas |Regie=Pamela Fryman |Erstausstrahlung=23. Sept. 2013 |zsfg= }} |Bild=Last Time In New York.jpg |Drehbuch=Craig Gerard |Drehbuch2=Matthew Zinman |Regie=Pamela Fryman |Erstausstrahlung=30. Sept. 2013 |zsfg= }} |Bild=The Broken Code.jpg |Drehbuch=Matt Kuhn |Regie=Pamela Fryman |Erstausstrahlung=07. Oct. 2013 |zsfg= }} |Bild=The Poker Game.png |Drehbuch=Dan Gregor |Drehbuch2=Dough Mand |Regie=Pamela Fryman |Erstausstrahlung=14. Oct. 2013 |zsfg= }} |Bild=Knight.jpg |Drehbuch=Chris Harris |Regie=Pamela Fryman |Erstausstrahlung=21. Oct. 2013 |zsfg= }} |Bild=NQA.jpg |Drehbuch=Stephen Lloyd |Regie=Pamela Fryman |Erstausstrahlung=28. Oct. 2013 |zsfg= }} |Bild=9x08-The-Lighthouse.jpg |Drehbuch=Rachel Axler |Regie=Pamela Fryman |Erstausstrahlung=04. Nov. 2013 |zsfg= }} |Bild=Lily Robin Platonish.jpg |Drehbuch=George Sloan |Regie=Pamela Fryman |Erstausstrahlung=11. Nov. 2013 |zsfg= }} |Bild=Mom and Dad.jpg |Drehbuch=Carter Bays |Drehbuch2=Craig Thomas |Regie=Pamela Fryman |Erstausstrahlung=18. Nov. 2013 |zsfg= }} |Bild=Bedtime Stories.jpg |Drehbuch=Carter Bays |Drehbuch2=Craig Thomas |Regie=Pamela Fryman |Erstausstrahlung=25. Nov. 2013 |zsfg= }} |Bild=The Rehearsal Dinner.jpg |Drehbuch=Chuck Tatham |Regie=Pamela Fryman |Erstausstrahlung=02. Dez. 2013 |zsfg= }} |Bild=Bass Player Wanted.png |Drehbuch=Carter Bays |Drehbuch2=Craig Thomas |Regie=Pamela Fryman |Erstausstrahlung=16. Dez. 2013 |zsfg= }} |Bild=Slapsgiving 3.png |Drehbuch=Craig Thomas |Regie=Pamela Fryman |Erstausstrahlung=13. Jan. 2014 |zsfg= }} |Bild=Unpause.jpg |Drehbuch=Chris Harris |Regie=Pamela Fryman |Erstausstrahlung=20. Jan. 2014 |zsfg= }} |Bild=How Your Mother Met Me.jpg |Drehbuch=Carter Bays |Drehbuch2=Craig Thomas |Regie=Pamela Fryman |Erstausstrahlung=27. Jan. 2014 |zsfg= }} |Bild=Sunrise.jpg |Drehbuch=Carter Bays |Drehbuch2=Craig Thomas |Regie=Pamela Fryman |Erstausstrahlung=03. Feb. 2014 |zsfg= }} |Bild=Rally.jpg |Drehbuch=Carter Bays |Drehbuch2=Craig Thomas |Regie=Pamela Fryman |Erstausstrahlung=24. Feb. 2014 |zsfg= }} |Bild=Vesuvius.png |Drehbuch=Barbara Adler |Regie=Pamela Fryman |Erstausstrahlung=03. März 2014 |zsfg= }} |Bild=Daisy.png |Drehbuch=Carter Bays |Drehbuch2=Craig Thomas |Regie=Pamela Fryman |Erstausstrahlung=10. März 2014 |zsfg= }} |Bild=Gary Blauman.jpg |Drehbuch=Kourtney Kang |Regie=Pamela Fryman |Erstausstrahlung=17. März 2014 |zsfg= }} |Bild=The End of the Aisle.jpg |Drehbuch= |Regie=Pamela Fryman |Erstausstrahlung=24. März 2014 |zsfg= }} |Bild=Last Forever - Part One.png |Drehbuch=Carter Bays |Drehbuch2=Craig Thomas |Regie=Pamela Fryman |Erstausstrahlung=31. März 2014 |zsfg= }} |Bild=Last Forever - Part Two.jpg |Drehbuch=Carter Bays |Drehbuch2=Craig Thomas |Regie=Pamela Fryman |Erstausstrahlung=31. März 2014 |zsfg= }} Kategorie:Staffeln